Fancy Meeting You Here
by fembuck
Summary: Bo decides to try and take Lauren up on her offer of help.  Bo/Lauren, femslash


**Title:** Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Lost Girl

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Bo decides to try and take Lauren up on her offer of help.

Lauren was halfway through breakfast at her favourite hole-in-the-wall diner when a figure slipped into the chair opposite her.

"You shouldn't be here," Lauren said without lifting her eyes from her plate.

"Is that just an observation or were you telling me to leave?" Bo asked, settling gracefully into the seat across from the doctor, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she looked over at the blonde.

"Just an observation," Lauren responded releasing a soft sigh and shaking her head ruefully before she met Bo's eyes. "How did you find me?"

Bo shrugged, still smiling as Lauren watched her, and then she dropped her eyes to the blonde's plate. She picked up the fork that was resting on her side of the table and gestured towards Lauren's breakfast with it.

"Do you mind?" Bo asked lifting an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Help yourself," Lauren responded, watching with some amusement as Bo slid her fork forward and speared one of the seasoned hash browns resting on her plate.

Bo lazily brought the fork up to her mouth, and Lauren couldn't help the grin that touched her lips as the succubus decadently sucked the small potato into her mouth and began to chew.

"I'm absolutely famished," Bo husked a moment later, putting the fork down and then bracing her elbows on the table so that she could lean towards Lauren.

"I could order you the special," Lauren responded, holding Bo's eyes as she too rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"It looks delicious," Bo drawled, lowering her eyes to the plate in front of Lauren for a moment before looking back up at the blonde, "but I'm in the mood for something more ... substantial."

Lauren held Bo's eyes for a moment after the brunette finished speaking, and then sighed wearily before breaking eye contact and angling her head to the side.

"I won't deny that I'm attracted to you, but you can't order me up like an appetizer whenever the mood strikes you," Lauren said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively as she angled her head back around to face Bo.

Bo breathed out deeply and leaned back in her chair, watching Lauren carefully for a few seconds before she dropped her eyes from the doctor's and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't mean for this to come across like that," Bo began tracing her finger absently across the table top before she looked over at Lauren again. "I came here because I like you," she continued smiling a little self-consciously as her finger continued to trace meaningless patterns on the smooth, plastic surface. "I've spent the last ten years of my life seeking out the dredges of humanity so that if," Bo sighed and looked down again, avoiding Lauren's eyes. "So that _**when**_ I lost control, at least it was with someone who had it coming. Since that day in the lab though," Bo looked up longingly, "I guess I've just been thinking about how nice it would be to kiss someone who didn't repulse me."

"Gee, that's romantic," Lauren drawled making a face. "You've been relying on your succubus powers for too long if that's your idea of a charming come on."

A slight blush touched Bo's cheeks, and a rueful smile touched her lips as she tilted her head up towards the ceiling before angling it to the side.

"Okay, so that didn't come out exactly like I wanted," Bo sighed, her cheeks still slightly flushed as she looked back over at Lauren. "What I meant to say was something more along the lines of, 'I think you're funny, and cute, and smart and I'd like to kiss you a whole bunch if you could show me how to do it without killing you'."

Lauren dipped her head down thoughtfully for a few seconds, considering Bo's words carefully before she replied.

"You should know that I'll help you control your powers, even if you don't make-out with me," Lauren said gently, watching Bo through her eyelashes. "Well, some oral contact would be required, but you don't have to seduce me. I meant what I said before. You deserve a chance to live a normal life."

A charmed smile slid slowly across Bo's lips as she gazed at Lauren's very earnest expression.

"Okay," Bo drawled lightly, "Thank you," she continued, still smiling. "But if it's alright with you, I would still very much like to seduce you. You really are exquisite," she went on, her smile growing even larger when Lauren blushed and looked down at the table top.

"Well," Lauren began when her face felt a little less hot. "When you put it that way," she continued smiling. "Seduce away."

"Right," Bo began holding Lauren's eyes very deliberately as she leaned forward once more. "So, I don't have much experience with insatiably curious human doctors," she continued, smirking when Lauren smiled at her, "but I understand that dinner is a good place to start when wooing."

"Wooing?" Lauren asked grinning, not quite able to hide how charmed she was by Bo, and not really wanting to.

"Yes," Bo said seriously. "I woo."

"Wow," Lauren breathed out playfully, opening her eyes wide, which made Bo grin. "Dinner sounds lovely," she continued more seriously a few moments later.

"Fantastic," Bo murmured, a fresh smile blooming on her lips. She gazed at Lauren for a long moment, and then she braced her hands on the edge of the table and pushed herself up. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Don't you need my address?" Lauren asked curiously though she was somewhat distracted by the vision before her.

Bo shook her head. "I found you here didn't I?"

"That's a bit creepy, you know?" Lauren said even though she knew it wasn't creepy enough to stop her from having dinner with Bo.

Bo shrugged mysteriously and then smiled down at Lauren winsomely.

"Eight?" she asked.

"Eight," Lauren confirmed.

They held each other's eyes for a moment, and then Bo moved forward, closing the small distance between them so that she could lean over and press her lips against Lauren's cheek.

"See you tonight," she whispered into Lauren's ear, allowing her lips to just tease the shell of it before she pulled back and rose to her full height.

"Yeah ... yes, of course. I look forward to it," Lauren fumbled, her mind in a bit of a daze from Bo's closeness.

Bo smiled at her one last time and then turned and sauntered towards the door. Lauren watched her exit with interest, thinking that Bo looked just as good in her clothes as she did out of them. Lauren's eyes followed Bo appreciatively until she was out of sight, and then Lauren leaned back in her chair and allowed the wide smile that had been bubbling up inside of her to finally spread across her lips, certain that she was in for a very interesting night.

The End


End file.
